


Bear Witness

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [255]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That moment of clarity is one of the best parts of an eternal existence to those of my kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear Witness

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 20 August 2016  
> Word Count: 248  
> Written for: FairyTransFathr  
> Prompt: understand  
> Summary: That moment of clarity is one of the best parts of an eternal existence to those of my kind.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, set during the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Oh, I have been itching to do some extrapolation on the events during the latter half of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." It doesn't even matter which characters for the POV either; eventually I'd like to get to all of the main characters present, to be honest.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

It's always a delight to watch realization dawn on the faces of these hapless mortals. That moment of clarity is one of the best parts of an eternal existence to those of my kind.

The look on John Lyons' smarmy face when he realized that the Beast saw through his lies is one that I will remember for eons to come. The stark terror filling those pale eyes, the blood draining to turn his face ashen, the tic beneath his left eye before he ran for his life: these all called up a long dormant chuckle from the depths of my soul. I have never been so pleased to be present at the true baptism and ascension of one of the major players in this game that my kind plays.

That Ann Rutledge chimed in to further push Damien to the decision he made is not a surprise. She has long harbored concerns about Lyons' avarice and straying from the Plan. She understands her place in the grand scheme of things. She doesn't want power or control the way Lyons did. Her assertions to Damien about only wishing to be near him are not feigned. When she learns that there will be more to her role, I will cherish that expression, too. She has earned the privilege of her new position as of tonight's events, even if she and Damien still don't fully realize it.

A new world order is forming, and I bear witness to it all.


End file.
